Life, Magic, Adventure, and Love
by Nicole Turner
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Nevil, and Luna must go on a journy to save everyone. But what happens when feelings start to take effect in their hearts? (kinda has Final Fantasy X plot; starts on chap 4) HR GH some LN OotP Spoiler -Chap 7 UP-
1. Reunited

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story. (I really don't understand why we have to write that because obviously everyone who reads this know that the wonderful J.K. Rowling is the author of Harry Potter)  
  
Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors I missed, I'm dyslexic. If you think this is hard to read, appalling, stupid, and/or irritating, then stop reading it or e-mail me and tell me anything that you think would help. I write it because I find it fun and I like to share my stories to those who want a different plot from most of the other ones that make it sort of unbelievable or just too fast. Be kind its my first fanfic I have posted. Enjoy.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Reunited  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron woke up to see the sunrise out from his window, all he could think about was her. Who was this girl he always was with in his dreams? He knew he would be with someone special in his life and they would love each other for the rest of their lives someday, but he was very confused with his feelings at the moment he never thought of it happening anytime soon. He didn't really know who he liked. There were all these girls that he knew, it was hard to know who he really liked or even loved. He looked outside and saw Hedwig fly on the window, Ron took the letter from Harry. it said  
  
Dear Ron  
  
How is your summer going on? As you probably know I'm not having the greatest time here I don't want to talk about it would get me even more depressed. (Ron knew that Harry was not just depressed about being back with the Dursleys but also because at the end of their 5th year after their battle with Death Eaters and Voldermort, he found out his Godfather Sirius Black died in a battle he had with one of the Death Eaters.) I was just wondering what's happening with everything in the wizard world? Has the Order done or found anything about Voldermort yet? I hope you all are doing well. Tell Ginny Hi for me.  
  
Your Friend  
  
Harry  
  
Ron thought 'what he never asked me to tell Ginny Hi for him before'. He took a piece of parchment, quill and wrote his responding letter asking Harry if he wants to come to the Borrow he is always welcomed and they would pick him whenever.  
  
Ron sent the letter and when downstairs to eat breakfast. "G-morning"  
  
"G-morning Ron dear, sit down breakfast will be with you in a moment" Mrs. Weasly said. He took a seat across from Ginny now that Fred and George were gone and his father was at work almost all day the house felt very empty.  
  
"Oh Mum do you think Harry could come and stay here for the rest of the summer?" Ron said.  
  
"Well of course Ron your friends are always welcome in our house. Although I don't know if he wants have company right now, he might just want to be alone, you know with Sirius being gone. Poor dear Sirius was the only wizard family member he had left and now he's gone." Mrs. Weasly said. They were silent for a while until they got their breakfast. Ginny asked Ron.  
  
"Is Harry alright?"  
  
"Yeah I think so he's just a little depressed from what he said in the letter. Oh yeah he told me to say 'Hi' to you, don't ask why." After Ron said that Ginny smiled, Ron got confused but didn't ask.  
  
There was only two more weeks left for the summer and Ron wanted to make sure he would spend his time having fun while he still can. Harry will not be coming till next week, but didn't know when or if Hermione will be coming Ron sent her a letter yesterday asking her if she wanted to come and he hasn't gotten her response letter yet. Pig finally arrived back with Hermione's short letter. It said:  
  
Dear Ron  
  
My parents said it was alright for me to come to your house I'll be there at 12 tomorrow by floo powder if it is alright with you. Ill see you soon.  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron picked up his quill and a parchment wrote  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
12 tomorrow sounds great. Can't wait to see you, you wouldn't believe how board I have been. So see you tomorrow at 12.  
  
Love  
  
Ron  
  
Ron was excited he wasn't going to be board anymore unless Hermione talked about their homework and school, but he had a pretty good feeling that she would not.  
  
The next day at 12, Hermione popped into the burrows chimney. Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs and hugged Hermione. When Ron stepped back he notice some changes in Hermione, her hair was now smooth and wavy, she had a little make up on and she was a little taller then the last time he saw her.  
  
"Thank god your finally here, I need to talk to you about something." Ginny said. Ginny grabbed some of Hermione's bags and went up stairs to her room; Hermione followed Ginny with the rest of her bags.  
  
"Oh I'll hold that for you." Ron said. Hermione turned around to Ron, noticed that he had muscles from practicing quidditch, was taller and she didn't know that she noticed this before but his face just made him look so handsome and sweet when he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ron but that's ok I think I've got under control, Ill be right back." She picked up her bags and walked one step and flopped down. Ron smiled, Hermione could not resist but love that smile.  
  
"And how did you get these here if you can't even carry them?" Ron asked.  
  
"My parents helped me."  
  
"Oh, well I'll just carry your trunk and you can carry that one." Ron said while taking her trunk that weighed about 50lbs and lifting it up like a feather (well maybe no that light but you know what I mean). They got up to Ginny's room and put Hermione's luggage in the corner "ok thanks Ron, you can go now." Ginny muttered, she started to close the door but Ron stopped it from closing.  
  
"What? Hermione's my friend too, you know and I'm the one who invited her."  
  
"Please just one minuet I need to talk to her about something you wouldn't want to talk about." Ginny said.  
  
"Ron, it will only be a few minuets I'll see you in a bit." Hermione said. And Ginny closed the door in front of Ron's face. Ron turned around and imitated Ginny in a girly way "Please just one minuet I need to talk to her about something" while walking down stairs to the garden.  
  
"So what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I mean I don't know if I sound crazy or not but I think I'm starting to like Harry again and I don't know what to do I still like Dean but every time I hear about Harry I just can't stop myself from smiling thinking about how sweet, kind and funny he is and here is another thing he said in Ron's letter to say 'Hi' to me and he has never done that before, well at the moment it sounded like he liked me."  
  
"Ginny, I think maybe you should wait till we see him because he might have changed over the summer you know why." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I know I guess your right, why do you always have to be the right one?" Ginny said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well I have to go see Ron now; I don't want you two to get into a fight." Hermionie said.  
  
"Wait do you like Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione was shocked at this question, for she wasn't quite sure of what the answer was.  
  
"Yeah of course I always liked Ron he's a great friend, well most of the time."  
  
"No I mean more then a friend." Ginny asked. Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"What? I-I... no I just like him as a friend."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure, I mean I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, well it's not nice to lie to your friends."  
  
"Did I say you were?"  
  
"Ahh uhh I guess not, but it did seem like you were."  
  
They went downstairs, Ginny went to go help her mother with the food and Hermione went to the garden and saw Ron throwing gnomes. When Ron saw Hermione he stopped throwing them, held two gnomes in his hands and just stared at Hermione. Hermione looked behind her wondering where he was looking then looked back at him and found that he was looking at her.  
  
"What is their something on my face?" She touched her face trying to rub off whatever he was looking at.  
  
"Oh no, it's just you...never mind." Ron said, threw the gnomes, and sat leaning on the tree. Hermione sat next to him. "So how was your summer?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh you know the usual just staying with my parents and doing homework. Did you finish your homework?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione I thought you would know me by now you know I never do my homework till the last day of the summer."  
  
"Oh yes I forgot. But you should be starting by now, for potions we have to do a 3 ft long essay on polyjuice potion and transfiguration we have to do a 2 ft ess-" Ron cut her off.  
  
"Ok fine I'll start on it next week and besides the polyjuice potion won't be that hard since we did make it in our 2nd year."  
  
"Alright I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what? Acting like my mother?"  
  
"I do not act like your mother."  
  
"Your right you act worse then my mother does, when it comes to homework."  
  
"Well I'm just making sure you won't flunk your subjects especially this year, you and Harry are one of the top boys in our class and they will decide who will be head boy and I certainly am not going to be Head Girl with that Malfoy."  
  
"What makes you so sure that you're going to be Head Girl?"  
  
"You know Ron; sometimes you ask the dumbest questions."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right no girl would be stupid enough to think of spending their whole day in the library and becoming a book worm like you. Opps I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Oooo Ron you're going to it." Ron got up and started running away from Hermione. Hermione ran after him but couldn't keep up. When Ron looked behind him he didn't see Hermione, he got worried and started calling her name. "Hermione...Hermione" 'Oh no' he thought 'what if she's lost?' he walked back the path he ran "HERMIONE?" Then Ron saw Hermione leaped out of a bush, jumped on him and he fell on her down to the ground.  
  
"Hermione don't ever do that again you got me scared half to death."  
  
"Sorry I didn't know you were so scared at people jumping on you."  
  
"No I mean I thought you were lost or someone took you, you never know where you-know-who could be these days."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Ron I didn't think you'd care if I were gone."  
  
"Of course I care you my best friends why wouldn't I care?" Ron said. Silence took over and they just notice where they were. Hermione was on the ground with her hands around Ron's neck and Ron was on top of her with his arms next to her holding himself up.  
  
"Ahhhmm, maybe we should be going back it's almost dark." Ron coughed as they both got up from the ground.  
  
"Yeah hold on I have to find my wand its somewhere around here." They both searched the ground looking for her wand.  
  
"Here it is" Ron found it next to the bush where she was hiding.  
  
"Thanks" She took it from his hand and put it in her cloak. "Ok let's go back now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
please make a reader review or I don't know if I will continue 


	2. At the Waterfall

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: At the Waterfall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went down to the end of a stream near the burrow, the past years the weather has been dry during the summer so the stream was not there, but this year the weather became wetter so the stream had a good amount of water enough to swim in. It was a beautiful site, there was waterfall at where they were swimming. Ron dived in from the cliff next to the waterfall and didn't get back up to breath. "Where did he go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione he's just in the cave."  
  
"The cave?"  
  
"Yeah there's a cave right behind the waterfall. It's brilliant you should check it out."  
  
"I just can go through the waterfall and I'm there?"  
  
"Oh you might have to swim a foot under to go through the hole. The water is deep this year."  
  
"Ill see you soon sure you don't want to check it out too?"  
  
"No its too small for the three of us to be in there" (there was but she just wanted Ron and Hermione to be alone together.)  
  
Hermione got in the stream and swam into the cave and saw Ron looking and touching the cave walls that shine from the reflection of the water.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron turn around and looked at Hermione the reflection of the water on her face made her glow and shine like an angel he didn't know how he could speak his next sentence.  
  
"Oh...umm I was just looking at the...walls?"  
  
"Yeah I can see that but why?" She came closer to him to see what was so special about the cave walls  
  
and saw them sparkling as she moved closer. "Oh I see what you mean, its so beautiful."  
  
"Yes yo-...-it is" She moved in closer to Ron and thought he looked so dashing, his eyes were sparkling blue and his lips looks so tasty 'No stop it Hermione' she thought closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly, Ron was confused wondering what she was thinking. 'he is your friend nothing more you don't want to lose your friendship'. She looked into his eye as his look back at hers they got closer and closer. They couldn't keep their emotions in any longer their lips were just a centimeter to millimeter, they closed their eyes and... splash.  
  
"Ginny what was that for? Were already wet." Ron said, having a disappointing tone in his voice ' I almost kissed Hermione and Ginny just had to but right in' he thought. Completely ignoring Ron, Ginny said.  
  
"Oh wow it's beautiful in here I haven't been here for years."  
  
"Yeah its getting cold in here shall go out to the sun now?" Hermione said  
  
"All right" Ron said. They all swam back out to the end of the stream. Ron went to the top of the waterfall where it started and jumped in the water with a rope dangling from a tree making a "cannon ball"  
  
"Nice fall Tarzan." Hermione said.  
  
"Who is Tarzan?"  
  
"Oh you guys don't ever watch movies that right I forgot. Tarzan is a jungle man that swings on ropes he's a movie character."  
  
"What's a movie?"  
  
"A movie is a muggle motion picture with sound it is a great source of entertainment we should watch them sometime maybe we could go to the Muggle movie theater in town."  
  
"Sounds interesting, so you just watch and don't do anything?"  
  
"Yeah it is like a play but the people aren't really there."  
  
"Oh yeah my pop was talking about that he was so amazed at how the muggels could move and talk in a picture without magic."  
  
"Oh I'll tell you later it is kind of complicated you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you yesterday Harry sent a letter saying if it was OK if he could come tomorrow and mum gladly said yes so he's coming today just before dinner."  
  
"Really? How do you know this and I don't I'm more his friend then you are."  
  
"That's because he sent a letter, address to both of us. I just forgot to tell you."  
  
"OK well now that's all settled shall we go back now before it gets dark?"  
  
simultaneously Ron and Ginny said "yes". And they all went back to the burrow.  
  
"Oh my look at you lot, your all soaked go upstairs, get dried up and dressed, Harry will be here in 30 minuets." Mrs. Weasly said. They all got dressed and Ginny went downstairs right away after she heard a thump, she ran down there to see the one and only Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at Ginny 'Oh no don't do this again Gin remember he only thinks of you as a friend maybe even less but nothing more.' They looked into each others eyes as it felt like an eternity Harry courageously said "Hi" Ginny blinked said "Hi" back. Harry touched her cheek with his right hand and then hugged her and she hugged back.  
  
"I'm glad to see you" Said Harry. They let go when they heard Hemione and Ron going downstairs.  
  
"Harry, How are you?"  
  
"I'm great."  
  
"It's good to see you are doing fine again."  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay, you don't know how horrible the Durslys have been even with Dumbledors warnings."  
  
"Well we are happy your here, come on I think mums almost finish with making dinner."  
  
The next day Hemione woke up early in the morning and like usual everyone was still asleep except for Ron, he didn't seem to be in his bed, when she checked his room. She walked up to bathroom but it was already occupied. "Ron are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm almost finished."  
  
"Why are you up so early, knowing you I'd never thought you would be the first one to-" Ron opened the door, wearing only swim shorts and a towel over his shoulders. "wake...up"  
  
"Sorry what were you saying?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head slightly and stuttered.  
  
"Wha- why are you up so early?"  
  
"Oh I'm going for a swim at the lake. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready in 5 minuets."  
  
"All right I'll wait for you in the garden." Ron said. Hermione got dressed and walked down to garden  
  
and both of them went to the lake together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you don't review I won't write anymore because that shows you don't want to read my story, whats the point in making a story if no one will read it or even like it?  
  
If any of you are willing to help me with the grammar please tell me it would really be helpful.  
  
Thanks for those of you who have reveiwed, you are what help me write more. Again Thank you very much. 


	3. Just a Friendly Kiss

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Just a Friendly Kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So tell me why do you get up so early to swim?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh well its always nice to have a quite time to myself, the only time I have freedom is in the morning when everyone is asleep other wise my siblings would be bothering me around, you know what I mean?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione replied. After a few more minuets of walking on the path, they got to the beautiful water fall that was just 15 ft high. Ron got up on the top of the fall and dived right in when he got up the water to breath he started floating, Hermione began to worry why he looked like a dead corps. Hermione yelled. "Ron? Oh no Ron, are you alright?" She ran in the water and swam as fast as she could to his body. When she got to him he suddenly shook his whole body and got up right. "Oh my god, Ron you scared me half to death I thought you were dead." Hermione said.  
  
"I was just floating, it helps me think don't you do that too?"  
  
"I thought only unliving people could float."  
  
"Well for once you'r wrong. Here, I'll teach you how, its easy just let the water take you and pretend your as light as a feather." Ron said and doing the same thing he was before as an example. Hermione tried but kept failing.  
  
"I can't do it, I guess I'm too heavy." She said and looked back at Ron.  
  
"I'm heavier then you and you are not at all heavy. It just takes practice, here I'll help you." Ron put his hands under her back and legs and lifted her up above the water level.  
  
"See it's not that hard."  
  
"Yeah because your holding me up."  
  
"Now I'll just let go when ever your ready." Ron said.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and felt the water tickle her body as Ron moved them around in circles, they laughed for no reason at all but just felt good to get all relaxed together. After a while when Ron stopped moving themselves around Hermione said "OK I'm ready, you can let go." He let go and Hermione started sinking trying her hardest to keep herself up, but not being successful at all. He held her up again and she threw her arms around him..  
  
"There now, it's OK I know its always hard in the beginning, but you'll get it after a while, after all you are Hermione."  
  
"Never let me go."  
  
"Don't worry I won't ever let you go." Ron said. Hermione looked up into his eyes as he stared right back at her own. As the seconds went by their faces were getting closer and closer to the other till their lips were just touching slightly. They closed their eyes slowly and electricity tingled throughout their bodies as his lips meet hers. Ron started to pull back almost immediately but Hermione reach her hands up and encircle the back of his neck, holding him there for a moment longer. When they parted they open their eyes and stared at each other again.  
  
"Ron, I..." Hermione breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, it won't happen again." Ron said, butt that was not what Hermione wanted to hear so she stopped saying anything, before making a fool of her self.  
  
After a few minuets Hermione butt in the silence. "Shall we go back it's almost 9 your mum might get freaked out if she knows were gone."  
  
"Yeah your right. Let's go back." Said Ron, they got dried and packed ready to walked back to the burrow where everyone else was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go hope you liked the little romance in there, I just thought you know I don't like it when I have to wait till the end of a story for the romanceness so I decided to give you a tiny taste of it in here.  
  
And I say this again If you don't review I won't write anymore because that shows you don't want to read my story, what's the point in making a story if no one will read it or even like it?  
  
If any of you are willing to help me with the grammar please tell me. 


	4. Real Beginning

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, I love you. lol don't worry you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter... Or maybe you do (dun dun dun)  
  
Now I have decided to skip all the boring parts and just go on with the fun parts. Lots of this plot comes from the Final Fantasy X plot its the same story but not exactly the same I made some changes. I will give you scoops on what happens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Journey  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER OR ELSE YOU WONT UNDERSTAND IT.  
  
They are all in their 7th year, now, except for Ginny and Luna who are in 6th year. OK so they all arrive at school and Dumbledore says that the Hermione who is the new head girl must go and become a summoning witch ( a witch that must go through a journey of danger, rules, and collecting all the magical creatures called Sulos to fight the evil and most of all end their journey which is called pilgrimage, when they are ready they fight Voldermort (Who has become an evil Beast)) This is a new thing for Hogwarts all magic schools choose one student in their school to become a summoner. If Hermione does not want to then Dumbledore will give the role to another 7th year student who is willing to go through the danger, but she accepts and so he says she will have to pick 5 other students that can come with her on her journey as her guardians, but they must be wise choices and they must agree to her.  
  
Soo she picks Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nevil, and Luna they are the people she knows and trusts most. And off they go on to the adventure.  
  
Do you understand? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.  
  
"Why are you walking away so far?" Ron asked. Hermione's face looked unwell "Hermione are you OK you don't look so good, why don't we go back to the inn?"  
  
"No I'm fine" She nodded her head side to side. "I just I'm too hungry to move. Can you go get some food at the inn? I'll just wait for you right here."  
  
"Promise me you won't leave?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"OK I'll be right back don't go anywhere."  
  
Hermione uncrossed her fingers that were behind her back "I'm sorry Ron, I have to" she turned around and ran the opposite way Ron did.  
  
An Hour later at the same spot  
  
"Where did she go? I told her to stay here she promised me she would she lied to me and now we can't get to her, oh no what if she was kidnapped or something. We have to find her I won't let her go." Ron said.  
  
"Calm down Ron I'm sure she didn't go far." Harry said.  
  
"You don't know if she apparated or did anything of the sort to go."  
  
"Do you know where she was heading, why was she running away in the first place?" Nevil asked.  
  
"I asked her were she was going she said nowhere, damn I shouldn't have trusted her so much. I knew she was lying, she's probably going to the holy Merlin order by herself." Ron said.  
  
"What she can't, if she goes there by herself, that means she'll... Nooo." A tear formed in Ginny's eye.  
  
"What, what is it? If we catch up to her we can get to her over there can't we?" Ron ask but there was no reply. "Can't We? What Will Happen? What's going to happen to her??" Silence again "Tell me!!! TELL ME!!!"  
  
"When she gets to the Holy Merlin Order,.... after she completes her pilgrimage and calls the final sulo she.... She will... SHE'LL DIE." Ginny cried at her last words  
  
Ron turned around away from everyone and looked at the direction Hermione went "She'll DIE?" tears slowly fell down his cheeks "WHY?...WHY?"  
  
"It is a summoned witches duty to leave the world, after they kill Voldermort." Luna sadly said.  
  
"Why? Its not fair. after she saves the world she's going to die because she Saved a million coward people that were not there to help her. That's just wrong." Ron punched a tree several times, making his knuckles bloody. "Its not right, there has to be another way. She can't die I won't let her."  
  
"You can't stop it, it is the tradition of the fayth, they have done this for years we just didn't know about it until now and so all schools are involved in it if we don't follow the rules we will be thrown out of the pilgrimage." Nevil stated.  
  
"Screw the tradition this is about Hermione's life and I'm not going to let her die just because it's part of the bloody tradition. You're just going to stand there while she dies and saves all our lives? Well I'm going even if it's going to kill me I'll do anything for someone who is willing to die for everyone in the world." - Ron said.  
  
"Ron's right if were her guardians we should do our job and protect her even if were not allowed to we must try until we are not capable to do anything else." They all nodded, thought for a minuet and followed Ron and Ginny down the path Hermione took.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I say this again If you don't review I won't write anymore because that shows you don't want to read my story, what's the point in making a story if no one will read it or even like it?  
  
If any of you are willing to help me with the grammar please tell me it would really be helpful. 


	5. Unpleasent Wedding

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Unpleasant Wedding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione came to a cross and found an unpleasant surprise awaiting her at the bridge over the river that was the border between the north and south, she was heading north.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Lady Hermione what brings you here, and all alone where are your peasants, to tired to help the mudblood witch?" Said a man in a grey cape surrounded by several other men with weapons.  
  
"You never give up do you Malfoy, don't you think that's a little old now?" Hermione said, she looked at the other men and confused 'who are those guys?' She thought to herself.  
  
"What telling you the truth ha never why would I give up the chance to give some sense into your mind?"  
  
"Well I'd never thought I ask for help from you, but do you know where I may find an Inn around here?"  
  
"Oh an Inn? those things are expensive for your kind around here to many tourist because this is after all the City of Tallon((like new york city but not modern)), but I can let you stay at my place for a cheap price maybe even free if we make some arrangements, you wouldn't get a better offer at any inn."  
  
"I think I can afford to stay at a decent place like an inn."  
  
"Oh my place is the most decent place in the city, you sure you don't even want to come by?"  
  
Hermione looked at the other men that were still surrounding Malfoy, 'I guess with these guys I know I won't be harmed.' She looked back at Malfoy and said. "Fine show me the way."  
  
"Good girl." And she followed him to the center of the city she saw a big castle, it was a little smaller and looked much newer then Hogwarts.  
  
--A few days later--  
  
The five guardians found a place to rent hippogriff to help them find Hermione. They ride the Hippogriff to the city of Tallon.  
  
"If only she didn't take the map we don't know where Aridalas Ruins are." Harry said.  
  
"The Hippogriff's have very good sense of direction I'm sure they can find her for us. Don't let go of them." Luna said.  
  
(Flash back Ron's holding Hermione at the lake near his house 'Don't let go') "I'll never let go."  
  
"What was that Ron?" Nevil asked.  
  
"Huh oh nothing."  
  
"Look there she is." Ginny was pointing to a high castle in the middle of the city which at the very top of it was flat and had many people crowding around the scene. There were many guards surrounding Hermione who was wearing a white dress and holding flowers. They were walking down a white carpet that leaded to a higher point of the building and ended where a blond man in a white suit and another man in a white robe was standing.  
  
"Oh wow it looks like a wedding." Luna said.  
  
"That's because it is. We have to stop them or else it will be too late." Ginny said.  
  
'What the hell is Hermione doing? Who is that guy? He oddly looks just like Malfoy.' Ron thought. The priest looked up at them (Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Nevil). They have been discovered  
  
"Intruders!!" Said the priest everyone looked up and the guards shot all kinds of spells from their wand to them. Hermione was happy and yet mad that they came, she tried to run away while the guards were distracted but Draco grabbed her arm, took her where he was standing and wouldn't let her go.  
  
Somehow Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Nevil all got passed the guards except the very strong ones that were keeping them from going any closer to Hermione who was 15 feet in front of them. Ron tried struggling through the guards grip while he was watching a scene that made him ranging with fire. "Let them go." Hermione cried out. The guards did nothing.  
  
"If you value your friend's lives then we will continue what we have started and then I will see to it that they will not be harmed." Draco replied and faced directly in front of her. Hermione closed her eyes tight and it looked like she was in great pain. She lifted her head up to give a stink eye look at the cruel face of the man she had to marry that minuet. Draco put his hands on her shoulders, dipped down and kissed her hard and forcefully on the lips. Hermione's hand was closing into a tight fist and it looked like she was slowly turning into ice as she was not kissing him back. All her friends looked around worried and mad as they watched the scene, they tried to find a way to stop this but there was nothing that they could do that they didn't try already. Draco parted the kiss.  
  
Hermione droped her head down to look at the floor scared to look at her friends at the moment Draco embraced her but not kindly and then said to his guards "Kill them." (Meaning R, Ha, G, L, N) Everyone was surprised, Hermione looked at them with a worried face as the 5 guardians tried fighting once more.  
  
"Noooo." Hermione said. She walked up to the edge of the castle. "Let them go, don't harm them or I'll..." She looked down behind her.  
  
Draco put his hand up as a signal to stop the guards from what they were doing. "Now Hermione you are being silly, you'll die."  
  
"Yes I know." She took a step back a few rocks fell off the castle roof.  
  
"Hermione." Ron screamed.  
  
"Fine." Draco said to her. "Take them to the dungeon!" He ordered his guards. After she heard that she reached out her arm so she could take Rons hand, but Draco grabbed her around the waist before she could run any farther to save them. "Don't even think about letting them escape" He whispered to her as she looked at her friends one last time she knew she got everyone into this mess this time and it was all her fault. 'I shouldn't have gone by myself or non of this would have happened, its all my fault.' She fell to her knees and cried with her hands over her face.  
  
"Pathetic," Draco looked at her. "Take her to her room and don't let her out until I say so." He commanded the guards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I say this again If you don't review I won't write anymore because that shows you don't want to read my story, what's the point in making a story if no one will read it or even like it?  
  
If any of you are willing to help me with the grammar please tell me it would really be helpful. 


	6. Escape

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: The Escape  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
--Down in the dungeon--  
  
"Ahhhhrr let me out, let me out, LET ME OUT!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Its no use they won't listen to you even if you told them you were going to blow up the whole castle." Ginny said. Ron leaned on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you think were trying to figure out now?" Luna said.  
  
"Well sorry." Ron said.  
  
"Some of us are actually trying to figure out a plan to get out of here instead of just saying stupid things that wouldn't work in a million decades." Ginny said.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to at least try. Hey what's Hermione got to do with Malfoy that's so special? What was the whole marriage thing about? How could she do this to us and marry one of our worst enemies." Ron said.  
  
"Draco wants Hermiones power and respect, she is a matter of fact one of the best or maybe even the best summoner witch in the world, he probably wants everyone to like him so he can have as much respect from the world as Hermione does and even more." Ginny said.  
  
"So he's just using her to control the world?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say it like that." Luna said.  
  
"What? Does she know this?" Ron said.  
  
"Well yeah, truth be told I don't even know why the hell she agreed to marry him even if he was going to kill us why would she do that?" Ginny said.  
  
"She's crazy, there's something we don't know." Some commotion sounds were coming from the end of the corridors.  
  
"Sounds like a fight. Hey what if Hermione's here to save us?" Harry said.  
  
"She can't Draco probably locke- Hermione..." Luna said as she saw Hermione run to the cage. "How did you escape, How did you know where we were?"  
  
"Hermione thank Merlin your here." Ron said, while Hermione unlocked the cage and opened it to let everyone out.  
  
"I don't have much time you guys have to go quickly hurry." She looked behind her. "Hurry they will catch you again, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Wait your coming with us, I'm not leaving you here." Ron told Hermione.  
  
"I have no time to explain Ginny and Luna will tell you, just go before they get here." Hermione said. Ron wouldn't move and just stared at Hermione. Ginny and Harry grabbed his arm making him run with them and Ron ran looking back at Hermione who was trying to fight off the guards with her Solus.  
  
When they got out of the castle to the forest nearby and ran out of breath they rested on the grass. "What's your problem why did we have to leave her like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah Ginny why couldn't she have come with us?" Nevil asked.  
  
"I understand now it all makes sense to me." Ginny said.  
  
"OK now that your miss smarty pants will you please tell us." Ron said.  
  
"The reason why Hermione had to stay is because if she left, then Draco would call his final Solu which would cause total disaster to the world that's why she married him because if she didn't he would have called the final solu and so she is trying to save the world from that. Maybe she knows how to take his powers away from him but it will take a while or just a few days. We'll have to wait till tomorrow." Ginny said.  
  
"TOMORROW?" Ron screamed.  
  
"Shhhh not so loud there are guards outside the castle too you know." Luna said.  
  
"But why do we have to wait so long. We can just get rid of Malfoy and be done with it." Harry said.  
  
"Just be patient." Luna said.  
  
"Easier said then done, Luna." Stated Ron, he looked up to the castle and thought 'I wonder what she's doing now.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen to Hermione? How will she be saved?  
  
And I say this again If you don't review I won't write anymore because that shows you don't want to read my story, what's the point in making a story if no one will read it or even like it?  
  
If any of you are willing to help me with the grammar please tell me it would really be helpful. 


	7. Surprise in the Master Bedroom

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that book. I don't own FFX plot. I just own this Fanfiction story.  
  
PLEASE even if you don't like it, REVIEW to tell me what you like or what's wrong about it and I'll fix that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Surprise in the Masters Room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron waited till everyone has fallen asleep which was about 20 minuets after they found a spot to rest, in the forest. "I can't do this." Ron said to himself while picking up a stick and breaking it with one hand. "Yeah right like I can be patient." He murmured while looking at the others. "That's it." He whispered, got up quietly to make sure not to wake the others.  
  
In the castle Hermione was standing on her balcony looking down on the ground. Hermione thought 'I hope they escaped alright. Well Hermione you sure got yourself into this one, now there's nowhere you can go. Well I guess I deserve it after all the mess I got them in. I'm surprised I'm not locked up in the dungeon yet why is everyone treating me alright, this is very unlike Malfoy. He has something up his sleeves, I have to find out.' As she crawled over the railing on the other side a man in an armor suit walked in her room.  
  
"Lady Hermione what do you think your doing?" He said and ran out to the balcony to grab her before she could get to the other side of the railing completely. "Good thing Master Draco sent me right away." He added.  
  
"What? What does he want now? We already had dinner." She complained and He chuckled.  
  
"Oh well now he wants desert." He said and held her by the arm and lead her down another corridor.  
  
"What are you doing this isn't the way to the dinning room." She said with a confused tone in her voice. 'Oh no, Malfoy must have heard that I let the others escape.'  
  
"We aren't going to the dinning room." He said as they stopped in front of a locked door. He knocked twice and said "Master I have the Lady with me, right here." He gripped her tighter.  
  
"Oww let go of me that hurts." She commanded but he did not until the door opened.  
  
"Good thank you Leroy. I will take her from here, you may go now. And remember don't let anyone disturb us." Malfoy said while taking Hermione in his room.  
  
"Yes sir, have a good night." The man left. Malfoy closed the door and locked it which Hermione didn't see.  
  
"Well, its good to see you again, my wife." Malfoy said and walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that Malfoy. We made a deal you, I marry you and you don't summon your solus, That's it."  
  
"Stop calling me that, never call me that again!!" He yelled and threw a fire ball close her face.  
  
"To even call you by your name is better then you deserve to be called. Why did you bring me here anyways?" She questioned.  
  
"Well I heard from several of my guards that you were the main help of your friends escape. Is that true?" He asked.  
  
"It might be, what you going to do about it? You can't kill me, I don't care if you throw me in the dungeon." Hermione said with confidence.  
  
"Well I just might do that and leave you with the rest of the idiots down there" He stated.  
  
"Well if that's all may I go?" She asked and walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh no," He grabbed her before she could take another step to open the door. "I don't think so," His eyes looked at her lips, stared lower down the neck, below to her breast, and back to her lips. He moved his head forward toward her. When she noticed what he was doing she moved back and said  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
"You see Hermione, a man needs his fun after a hard days work, and as you know I had a very long hard day."  
  
"No way, get someone else. I'm sure many women would want you, the popular "Master Draco"." She said.  
  
"I know your right many women would want me, but I don't want them, I want you." He said. He grabbed her other arm, closed the space between them, and kissed her hard on the lips. She pushed back right away.  
  
"No" She yelled, but he didn't listen. He picked her up, he was struggling as she kept moving around in his arms, but he successfully dropped her down on the bed. When she landed on the bed she started crawling her way out, but before she could get off, he jumped on her and pinned her on the bed. "HELP" she cried.  
  
"Might as well shut up because no one except me can here you." Draco said as kept pinning her limbs down with his own.  
  
"Please.STOP, LET ME GO!" She screamed, but he just continued.  
  
"That's it if you won't do it. Ill just have to force you." He put his hand down his pocket and took out his wand. When Hermione saw his wand, her eyes bulged and knew what spell he would do. She punched his stomach which hurt him for a second, not enough for her to escape. When she got to the far end of the bed Draco cast "Imperius". Hermione froze at the spot and laid down. "That's it. there we go." He reached for her top, slowly unzipping the back. She was crying inside for him to stop, but out side she was just a toy for him to play with. He got her top off and reached under her dress/skirt. Then suddenly they heard a bang on the door and it flung open and a man in an armor suit stormed in. "What the hell? I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB US" Draco yelled. But the man wouldn't listen he just walked fast to Draco and punched him right in the face which flung Draco off the bed. The man in the armor kicked him everywhere over and over again until he was completely unconscious.  
  
"Never touch her again or I'll kill you." The armor suit man said, which sounded oddly familiar to Hermione. He walked over to the bed where she lay and touched her soft hair as she slowly woken up from the controlling spell. "Hermione are you alright? Oh my god" He saw all the bruises she had.  
  
"Ron, is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" Ron took off his helmet and revealed himself to Hermione. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner" She hugged him tight and he hugged her back but then she squeaked a painful sound. "Hermione what happen? Did he do this to you?" He asked and she nodded. He looked back at Draco. "I'm going to kill him" he said, walked over to Draco again and kicked him hard on the stomach, took out his wand.  
  
"Ron, Stop" Hermione screamed in pain and touched her stomach the same where Ron has kicked Draco, he turned around and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What? Hermione why this is what he deserves actually he deserves worse then death, I mean after all he has done to you. If I didn't get here soon enough he would of tortured you to death."  
  
"He didn't hurt me." She sobbed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron confusedly asked.  
  
"You did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe I know, don't you just hate cliffhangers? Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone, I had many hard times in life and couldn't exactly think about writing a story that I would like to be in when my life was crap (If you know what I mean) Don't worry I will update soon if I get all of my homework done in time this weekend.  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Jen from da Block  
  
Anna  
  
solarflare154684  
  
PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs  
  
Rennie  
  
HermioneandRonFOREVA  
  
Pao_HPfan  
  
loli-chick336  
  
scb  
  
Hannabobanna  
  
and smol  
  
for reviewing, I love you guys. It really helps a ton with all your comments and advice. 


End file.
